Season Six
Season Six of Nashville premiered on CMT on January 4, 2018 and concluded on July 26, 2018. Unlike previous seasons, this season contained sixteen episodes, aired in two parts like Season Five, and was the final season. On December 19, 2017, the season premiere was made available on streaming service Hulu, with no comment having been made by the showrunners or cast. However, it was later removed. The first half of the season starts almost a year following Rayna James' death. Maddie is still pursuing her solo career and embarks on a new relationship with teen sensation Jonah Ford while Deacon and Jessie also grow closer. Zach leaves Nashville to return home to California as Juliette becomes involved with a self help movement, causing tension between her and Avery. Scarlett moves on from her breakup from Gunnar by helping out at horse ranch for the disabled war veterans, Will and Avery form a new group, later adding a singer named Alannah, and Will begins abusing steroids. Daphne auditions for a reality TV singing competition while a figure from Deacon's past re-enters his life. Cast Main Cast *Hayden Panettiere as Juliette Barnes (12/16) *Clare Bowen as Scarlett O'Connor (13/16) *Chris Carmack as Will Lexington (15/16) *Kaitlin Doubleday as Jessie Caine (13/16) *Charles Esten as Deacon Claybourne (16/16) *Jonathan Jackson as Avery Barkley (16/16) *Jeffrey Nordling as Brad Maitland (11/16) *Sam Palladio as Gunnar Scott (15/16) *Lennon Stella as Maddie Conrad (16/16) *Maisy Stella as Daphne Conrad (15/16) Co-Stars *David Alford as Bucky Dawes (5/16) *Ed Amatrudo as Glenn Goodman (4/16) *Kourtney Hansen as Emily (4/16) Recurring Cast *Josh Stamberg as Darius Enright (6/16) *Rainee Blake as Alannah Curtis (10/16) *Nic Luken as Jonah Ford (7/16) *Jake Etheridge as Sean McPherson (7/16) *Dylan Arnold as Twig Wysecki (6/16) *Cameron Scoggins as Zach Welles (4/16) *Ilse DeLange as Ilse de Witt (4/16) *Ronny Cox as Gideon Claybourne (5/16) *Mia Maestro as Rosa (2/16) *Rhiannon Giddens as Hallie Jordan (3/16) *Elaina Smith as Herself (2/16) Guest Cast *Nancy O'Dell as Herself (1/16) *Steve Earle as Himself (1/16) *Connie Britton as Rayna Jaymes (1/16) Others *Eric Close as Himself (1/16) *Will Chase as Himself (1/16) *Judith Hoag as Herself (1/16) *Kyle Dean Massey as Himself (1/16) *Dana Wheeler-Nicholson as Herself (1/16) *Joseph David-Jones as Himself (1/16) *Callie Khouri as Herself (1/16) *Nick Jandl as Himself (1/16) *Pam Tillis as Herself (1/16) Episodes Episode List Videos NASHVILLE on CMT Season 6 First Look NASHVILLE on CMT The Countdown to Season 6 Begins NASHVILLE on CMT The Final Season Sneak Peek Season 6 NASHVILLE on CMT The Sounds Of Nashville NASHVILLE ON CMT Season 6 Trailer NASHVILLE on CMT What's to Come in Season 6 of Nashville NASHVILLE on CMT Final Episodes Coming June 7 NASHVILLE on CMT The Final Episodes Sneak Peek NASHVILLE on CMT What's Next? NASHVILLE on CMT Trailer The Final Episodes Albums released in or during the Season * The Music of Nashville (Season 6, Volume 1) * The Music of Nashville (Season 6, Volume 2) Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Content